


Bet On It

by CosmicBrownie



Series: The Hargreeves Kids (Pre-Season One Fics) [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age 17-18, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gay Chicken, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, NSFW, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Penis Size, Size Kink, Smut, a scientific documentary about two bottoms who want to be tops fighting for dominance in the wild, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBrownie/pseuds/CosmicBrownie
Summary: “Bet mine’s bigger than yours,” Diego had said. And that’s all it took for the boys to agree to undress and see for themselves which of their members was really bigger.Neither meant for it to go the way it did.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, SpaceKraken
Series: The Hargreeves Kids (Pre-Season One Fics) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892047
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Bet On It

“ _Fuck_.”

Diego cursed under his breath. He and Luther were no more than a couple feet apart, both of them kneeling on the floor with their pants and underwear pooled at the knees. Both of their faces and eyes were pointed down, and their demeanor's quiet and timid, their cocks exposed in the cool air of Diego’s room.

The two had gotten into a confrontation in his bedroom after a mission, and had begun to argue over who was the most well built physically, before Diego had made the bet. He had bet that his equipment was bigger and longer, and Luther had fought him on it. They bickered over the matter for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that they should just whip them out and see. It was meant to be harmless.

Diego bit his lip, blushing as he felt Luther’s eyes fall to his member, stirring slightly at the attention. He couldn’t deny his urge to study Luther’s, though, and he spared a couple glances.

“So...” he breathed out. “Who’s is bigger?”

Luther swallowed. “Hard to tell.”

Diego took his dick in hand, holding it out a little, showing off. Luther looked between theirs, and so did Diego. They were quiet for a while. Certainly much more meek and quiet than when they had been arguing.

Then Diego cleared his throat. “Maybe, we should...uh...line them up. Ya know, measure them against each other.”

Luther’s breath hitched, and he blinked at him, intrigued. His cheeks took on a rosy hue, flushing pink as he gently nodded and said, “Okay.”

Diego moved forward on his knees, breaking most of the remaining space between them. They were now inches apart. He swallowed, positioning his groin right in front of Luther’s, unsure of what to do next, and unable to muster the courage to do what he had suggested.

So Luther slowly reached up, grabbing his own dick and pointing it up in the air. Then, gently, he took Diego’s in hand. Diego cursed himself for gasping as he did, and bit down hard on his lip again as his own dick met Luther’s. He cursed himself harder as it began to thicken in the other boy’s hand.

”Nn, so, what’s the, ah, verdict, Spaceboy?” he managed (without even stuttering), eyes glued to where their dicks met, like Luther. Luther shook his head. “One second,” he replied in return, holding Diego’s dick tighter as he lined them up, adjusting them perfectly against each other.

Diego closed his eyes, trying to will away his slowly rising erection, even though he knew it would make him appear a little bigger against Luther and possibly be the difference between winning and losing. What _was_ he trying to win again, anyway? He didn’t really remember, but he didn’t really care. He couldn't let Luther know how erotic this was to him, and how hot his prick was against his skin.

Luther sighed, then muttered, “We have to line them up base to head. Sit up. I’m taller. It’s throwing it off.”

Diego listened, sitting up a little straighter and trying to elevate his dick. Then Luther rolled his hips a little against Diego, realigning their penises and all semblance of an attempt to repress his boner was lost on Diego as he made a noise at the back of his throat. It was a guttural, pleasured sound, and Diego felt himself melt in embarrassment as Luther stopped a little. Still, he made no acknowledgment toward Diego as he positioned and adjusted both of their cocks against each other.

And there it was. Even with the extra length Diego had retained in his growing hardness, Luther was bigger than him by almost a whole head.

Luther grinned in satisfaction at him. "See? I'm bigger. You lose." he hummed at Diego cheekily, letting his dick go and backing away. Diego blushed as he looked up at him, eyebrows furrowing. He thought for a moment, then bit his lip and came up with an idea.

He grabbed the small of Luther's back and pulled them together again, members colliding. He rolled his hips forward, rubbing against Luther's dick in one purposeful grind, and Luther's breath hitched. Diego's hands rested on Luther's hips as he did it again, this time feeling as Luther's penis began to grow stiffer against Diego's own shaft. 

"W-what are you doing?" Luther gasped breathlessly, his eyes filled with surprised wonder. His voice was quiet and timid now.

Diego bit his lip. "It's not about the size, it's about the way you use it."

Luther blinked at him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying-" Diego rolled his hips forward again, and grabbed their dicks, pressing them tighter together, and Luther closed his eyes at the feeling. "-that you may have won the contest for size, but I'll show you I'm the best at _using_ my equipment."

Luther opened his eyes and flashed Diego a look of understanding and challenge. "No way, _I_ am." he said.

"Then prove it." Diego's voice rumbled, and his smirk was ever-enticing. "Bring it on, big boy."

Luther's breath hitched. His breathing was growing ragged now. He narrowed his eyes, and ground his hips into Diego's, which made him grunt. He smiled back. "You're on, Two." he said softly, licking his lips.

Deep down, this was something Diego knew he'd always fantasied about. In the back of his mind, he knew that was why he had come up with this idea, and he was relieved and thrilled that Luther had agreed, but then again, Diego had no clue what the plan was. Would they go until they both finished? Until one of them did? Until Luther forfeit? Until _he_ forfeit? He didn't know where this was going. He just knew that he liked it, and he was going to give it his all for now.

He moved his hands up, stroking their hardening members up and down slowly, and watched as it made Luther's eyelashes flutter. He smirked cockily, bringing his hand up and spitting in his palm before returning it to their dicks and beginning to stroke them again, a little faster now. His thumb grazed the slit at the top of both of their heads, and Luther shuddered. He inhaled sharply, voice growing higher as he whined, but he stopped it by biting down on his finger.

"Getting overwhelmed there, Spaceboy? Just from this?" Diego teased, building speed and studying his expression that was slowly melting into one of arousal and lust. His big blue eyes were half-lidded and darkening with every pump. He shook his head, swallowing.

Diego took his thumb over Luther's slit again, tightening his grip and relishing smugly in the short moan it elicited from Luther, and asked, "You sure about that?"

Luther's eyebrows creased, and he replied by reaching down and wrapping his hand around Diego's, moving it faster up and down their shafts. Diego let out a noise of surprise at the touch of Luther's hand to his, then cleared his throat, trying to suppress any more sounds or expressions that might indicate he wasn't prepared for anything Luther did.

"I could ask you the same thing. You're blushing like a virgin," Luther shot back.

Diego chuckled. "I'm no virgin, Spaceboy."

"Me neither," Luther replied plainly, and Diego couldn't tell if it sounded forced because he was lying or because he was too concentrated on the movement of their hands.

"Oh yeah? I bet you haven't even been kissed." Diego said low and tauntingly.

"I'm a fantastic kisser."

"Really?" Diego bit his lip. " _Prove it_."

Luther looked a little taken back as he examined Diego's face, unsure if he meant it. Then his eyes grew dark and lustful again, darting down to glance at his lips. He muttered, "Okay." and leaned forward, breaking the space between them with a soft and gentle kiss. Diego broke away for a second, then tilted his head and kissed him deeper, a show of dominance. Luther made a little noise into his mouth, of either surprise, delight, or both. Luther reached up and grabbed his face, caressing his jaw lightly as his lips slid in and out of Diego's, hot breath's colliding and the slick sounds of their dicks combatting with the wet kisses they were planting against each other's mouths. 

When they parted, gasping, Luther breathed out a little moan, his hips jerking into Diego's rapidly moving hand. Both of their dicks were diamond hard and throbbing, now.

"My knees hurt. Let's go to the bed." Luther whispered, and Diego agreed. He let go of their dicks, and they broke apart only a second before Diego was already missing the feeling of Luther's mouth and dick and hand all touching to his. They both moved to the bed, kicking off and disregarding their pants and boxers as they did. When they were sat up on the bed, facing each other, Diego tried to push Luther down onto the pillows.

"Hey!" Luther protested, stopping halfway and sitting back up. "I'm not going on the bottom."

"Well neither am I," Diego affirmed.

They stared off for a moment, before Diego lunged forward and kissed him again, hungry to be making out like before. Luther accepted earnestly, grabbing Diego's face again as he moved in. His body slid forward, and Luther sighed as their soft thighs met, their slick and solid pricks touching again. Diego returned his hand there, lining them up again and grinding his hips forward. Luther moaned into Diego's mouth.

"You-" Diego gasped as he broke away. "-you're really getting hot and bothered by me, huh?"

Luther blinked at him, then breathlessly shot back, "Not as much as you are by me." Which he proved by grabbing the boy's dicks and pumping it, twisting his wrist and thumbing the head like Diego had done earlier. Diego let out a pornstar moan, head falling forward until his forehead met Luther's. He smiled, feeling satisfied with the response he'd just elicited from a single stroke.

"Fuck you," Diego breathed out, not having much more to say.

Luther moved forward and pecked Diego on the lips again. "I'd rather fuck _you_ ," he said quietly, teasing.

Diego, surging with either anger, lust, or both, pushed Luther down on the bed, this time ignoring his whine of protest. He crawled on top of him, kissing him desperately and sitting on his lap. Immediately, he began to grind down again, sliding his tongue into Luther's open mouth as the other tried to process it all. He simply let out another whine, which coursed through Diego in a shiver, and he smirked into the other's mouth.

"Diego-" Luther gasped, shoving his shoulders away. "-stop, I'm going to, to-"

Diego rocked faster, and moved his mouth to Luther's neck, and Luther moaned. "Good," he muttered against his soft, pale skin. "I knew you would lose."

Luther yelped as Diego bit at the joint of his neck and shoulder, then sputtered, "L-lose?"

"Yeah," Diego mumbled. "If you come first, it proves I'm better at this than you, and you're less experienced."

Luther thought. He didn't know that these were the terms of this little contest. He had an idea, though. He took a deep breath.

"Oh, _Diego_..." Luther moaned as erotically as he could. Diego's hips bucked, and he groaned, his body responding immediately. Slurring his words, he went on, "You're right. You're _so_ fuckin' _good_ at this. And you're _so_ big. _Nn_."

Diego stopped kissing his neck, and slowed his hips. He looked up a little, quietly saying, "I know what you're doing."

Luther grabbed him by his hair, bringing his face up to his own again and pecking him hard on the lips. He then pulled him back, forcing him to look at his blushing, debauched face. He arched his back and rolled his hips, whining, and Diego felt it, their bodies pressed flush against each other. He bit his lip and blinked his pretty, fluttering eyelashes at Diego before saying in a voice so exaggerated it almost sounded fake, "You're making me so fucking _needy_ , Diego. You're _so hot, Christ."_

His dick twitched. Diego swallowed, staring down at him with big eyes. "It's-it's not working."

Luther reached down and grabbed their dicks, squeezing. Diego gasped. "I think it is," he chuckled, demeanor fading, though his voice was still breathless.

The truth was, Diego was on the verge of finishing too, but he could have lasted beyond Luther before that. But now, taking in his handsome face that was looking up at him with such marvelous doe eyes and parted lips, begging for him and moaning like a slut, he didn't see himself carrying on for much longer. He kissed him again lustfully, rocking faster and faster like before.

Luther grabbed onto Diego's shoulder, the other wound in his short brown hair as they frotted against each other, both now succumbed to their overwhelming need and moving in earnest. They were gasping as they kissed, Luther moaning every now and again so beautifully Diego thought he might have come every time. In any case, precome was forming on the head of his cock and he was moments away from release. Luther, adoring every groan and whine from the other boy was relishing in his increasing incoherence and he struggled to keep going. Every motion of their body was building, speeding up with every second, both desperate to come and forgetting the facade of indifference they were supposed to be putting up.

He spread his legs a little, hips bucking with the movement of their cocks, then bit down on Diego's lip, and Diego almost collapsed. He cried, head flying back and come spilling onto their chests. Luther, at the same time, watched Diego's tortured expression of pleasure as his back arched off of the bed and he came, gasping and panting. As they rode out their orgasms together, shaking and crying with equal volume and arousal, they opened their eyes and locked gazes, watching each other finish, bodies intertwined in a beautiful climax.

When he was spent, Diego had let himself sink onto Luther, face falling into the crook of his neck. There he stayed, steadying his laboured breathing as he tried to process what happened. He was about to rise off of Luther and pick up his clothes from the floor, ashamed and guilty that his clear attraction to him had been laid out so clearly, when he felt a hand on the small of his back. Luther's hand. It stroked up and down his spine gently, lovingly caressing Diego's back beneath his now slightly sweaty shirt. He relaxed into the touch, feeling warm and almost humming at the idea that Luther was comfortable with whatever had just happened between them.

"So," the boy sighed. "I win."

Diego shot up. "What?"

"I win," he repeated smugly, smiling that damn toothy grin at him, the one he flashed when he knew he was being cheeky. "You came first."

Diego scoffed, shaking his head. "No you don't. I win. _You_ came first."

Luther tucked an arm behind his head, but didn't remove his hand from Diego's back. "Yeah, right. I made you finish in like, ten minutes, and I came after."

Diego narrowed his eyes. "Right back at you, Spacehead."

They were both quiet for a moment, each studying the others face. Luther was still smiling, his eyes excited.

"You _know_ I won. You _know_ I'm better in bed," Diego said, low and serious.

Luther leaned in and kissed Diego quickly on the lips. Eyes still locked in his, but now mere inches apart, he whispered, "Prove it. Round two. We'll see who's really the best."

Diego's breath hitched. Whatever this was, he didn't understand, but he was thrilled by nonetheless. Slowly, he reached forward and undid Luther's shirt, kissing him gently. Then he kissed him harder, removing his own. He broke away just as Luther placed two hands against his now bare chest and pushed him down onto his back. 

"What are you doing?" asked Diego, awe-struck by the handsome boy now climbing on top of him to straddle him, lining their hardening dicks up once again. It felt so natural, now. Luther rolled his hips forward, and Diego inhaled sharply at the feeling.

"I'm switching things up, Two," he growled. He pushed his shoulders down onto the bed, pressing harder into him and staring down hungrily. "I'm proving that I'm the best. I'm gonna make you come again, and win."

"Bet you that you're wrong." He smirked up at him.

Luther smiled back. "Let's see about that."


End file.
